


The other side of the story

by Eresztabet



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Childhood, Multi, Slow Build, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eresztabet/pseuds/Eresztabet
Summary: My teenage yarns about Gundalians and Neathians, that i've decided to translate myself, since it would be more accessible and less cringy for myself, since i cannot write fanfiction in my native language cringe-free. Story (so far) mostly covers the childhood of Neathian princesses and the angsty teenage pack from Gundalia, as well as some worldbuilding. Also i rewrite many of these so they would sound at least a little more mature that they are in original.Most characters are indeed minors, but since there in no plans to make them do anything i do not tag it with Underage warring.Hope you enjoy!
Kudos: 1





	1. Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUICK SUMMARY DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS  
> Ren and Linehalts' story of becoming friends. Starting the angsty teens arc.

Darkness... That's how you could describe what surrounded him. You couldn't see anything but your nose... A small child followed the path of stones, although rather jumped on it, because each stone was as large as himself, if not larger. He had no idea where he was. All he knew was that he had lost Linehalt and didn't know where to look for him. It's only a week since he's here, and he's already lost. All in all, what to expect from a six-year-old child. The guards were fools if they thought he would succeed. Although some have already written him off. Suddenly he felt the stones give way, for something kinder. He would never have expected to find such cozy, mattress feeling like terrain in such a dark and hostile place. Especially so deep underground, where even the entrance lanterns do not give a hint light. He came down from the stones and tired of the long way he laid on the ground. This reminded him of his whole life so far. Maybe it's only six years, but he still felt he was longing for a bright colorful place where there was someone outside him and his bakugan. He wanted to see Gundalia again one day, but he didn't know he was going to do it, and he wouldn't be pleasantly surprised.  
Thinking about it tired him out and he fell asleep. He probably slept for long time, so he thought, because he was awakened by the familiar voice of a black creature calling for him. If Linehalt flew to look for him, it must have been a long time. 

-Here Linehalt!!!  
-You fell into a ditch that you can not get out?  
-No, I fell asleep!  
-On the stones?  
-There are no stones here! It's really cozy, just like the bed!  
-What is it?  
-Come on you'll see!

Linehalt, although not very delighted with the necessity of flying further into the darkness than the situation required, flew near to Ren and looked at him. He, unlike the kid, spent so much time in the dark that he saw everything. He looked upon the little one and did not fully understand what he meant.

-You really do not want to lie down?  
-Lay down? Here?  
-Yes, on the ground ...  
-And what is this?  
-I don't know, but it sure is very comfortable to lie on.

Linehalt hesitated for a while, but finally landed and stood on the said to be cozy ground. He felt pleasant to the touch of the terrain. He stood like this for a while, wondering how long ago he had not felt it under his feet.

-Don't want to lie down?  
-I think i would smash all of that coziness into hard mass with my weight.  
-It feels stable... I'm sure he can handle your weight.  
Bakugan hesitated for a moment, then fell to the ground like a boulder. It sure made a close area shook. Ren by no means shared this enthusiasm. The shaking earth scared him a lot. He looked at the black creature with a look like, "You know what?" Instead, he replied with his eyes, "You wanted it yourself."

-Here it is much more pleasant than at the entrance.  
-I know, I used to live here.  
-Really? When?  
-About sixty years ago, when there were other bakugans of darkness here with me.  
-Aaa...

At this point, the conversation broke off. Ren felt a little bad for asking about it. He himself was already feeling homesick, yet he was there for only few days.

-I'm sorry...  
-What do you apologize for?  
-For the fact that I asked, it must be difficult for you.  
-No, I'm happy to be the last one.  
-How's that? Why?  
-Well... After the emperor ordered all the bakugans to move the darkness closer to the exit, most went mad. They wanted to get out. They often activated this forbidden power, believing that they could destroy our prison. But all they have achieved is little damage and often death... Their own death...- he made a pretty big break between words. And he did even more before he started talking about other bakugans he knew. Among other things, Firena- the strongest bakugan he knew. She was the only one to activate the forbidden power and did not die from it. From official information, many bakugans, as experimental rabbits took court scientists, and then during experiments, died. At least that's what the inhabitants of the darkness heard every time one of them did not return. After a really long silence, The Ren spoke again:

-I still don't understand why you're happy to be the last.  
-I'm happy because, either I'd be taken to the palace or you'd be in terrible danger.  
-Why do you care about me? After all, I'm just restricting your freedom- the boy asked with uncritical reproach. Tears gathered in his eyes.- After all, on the first day you had to save me!  
-You are not a limitation. Quite the opposite, thanks to you I know that I can cope. I wouldn't last long here, and when I have someone to talk to and share my fears and comforts, I'm happy and don't need anything else. You give me a sense of normal life, I protect you. Let's make a deal, what do you say?  
-Okay, but I don't know what kind of...  
-We'll never leave each other until one of us has to leave.

Ren thought for a moment, he knew that if he agreed, he would probably spend his whole life here, but at the same time he could not refuse his companion.

-And if I agree, will we become friends?  
-Friends?- Linehalt did not hide his surprise. This kid wants to be his friend? When was he last had a friend? I think the only person he could call that was Firena. Another silence continued.- Something I think our friendship will be a quiet friendship, since no one can break the awkward silence  
-So we are friends?  
-Yes, we are.  
Ren smiled like never before.

-That's great...

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

A 15-year-old boy walked down the road accompanied by two armed men. A black bakugan sat on his shoulder. He moved quickly, albeit very quietly. He had just paid a visit to the emperor's castle at his request. He couldn't believe their chance of a normal life was so close. Although,can you call it freedom? Personally, I do not think so. He himself knew very well that he was not a free man. It is under the strict supervision of Barodius, and this beautiful world that he remembers has turned into one great and dark cave. Nothing he dreamed of existed on Gundalia anymore. He was going to meet other young members of the team. Admittedly, he was not on the "surface" for a long time, but these two weeks wasn't enough to meet the "best of the best". He only saw a tall boy with blue hair and an aristocrat. At least he was told it was an aristocrat. Coats or something like that. He didn't know what was going on. Everyone was crazy about the aristocracy. All the time they just talked about them and talked about them. He thought about it all for so long that suddenly it turned out that they were already there. Kind of fast. From what he knew there were supposed to be six people. As he entered it he found four. He was fifth, which means that one more person will come. For now, he saw a blond fibroid, this whole mister aristocrat, some blue-haired boy and a girl with a green hedgehead on his head. Now just wait for six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my eyes Gundalia is a colorful place, or at least was before war started and government with Barodius reengineered the startegic places like capital. Ren was raised in the boondocks so he actually do not know how capital looked before war, but he is sure that it was more friendly place. Not all of the Gundalia is sad and militarizationed thought.  
> The next chapter is about Fabia and Serena and their childhood(or more teenagehood), hope you enjoy.


	2. Bright future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QUICK SUMMARY DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS  
> Fabia learns about her engagement, start of the Fabia and Jin prewar relationship arc

Bright morning lightning forced her to open her eyes. it was nice worm warm and bright. she sure loved waking up in such a mood and in situations like that. she would like to lie down more and enjoy the beautiful weather and the beautiful view of the capital that she's able to see through her window. However, she that her family awaiting her since it was her birthday. 13th birthday. Some might say unlucky number. She does not really believe in any magical rituals. Whatever was it a lack of the knowledge or the opposite way it's much knowledge about the world she just does not felt like believing into all that a Sacred Orb known all the answers of the world thing. Laying and thinking about it was not the most efficient way to get to the breakfast so she decided to finally broke out of bed. She sure down some quick refreshing and decided to go to the dining room without much special preparations. Just a quick comb through her hair and a pretty yet really plain dress. 

Yet the small amount of care she took with preparation to the breakfast actually turns out to be a bad idea. Although she was not informed about it, within her family there was a guest. She just bowed with quiet “forgive me being late” and took her place. The man who was sitting at the table seems very similar to her, although she does not remember to ever meeting them. Fabia's father as a King had to follow a certain etiquette and so does he right now. It actually came to Fabia that does might be a more official gathering that she expected it to be. Everyone was strangely calmer than usual. Just like Fabia was the only one who did not know what was going on. 

\- Dear Fabia. you're aware that since today you are officially crowned as a Princess right? 

\- Yes of course. as a part of the ruling family I expect nothing but opportunities to help you. 

She said rather confused yet adequate to the etiquette that she was taught. 

\- Fabia you are aware that your older sister has been married for six years now, aren't you? Soon enough also you will change your marital status. 

Fabia just sat in her chair without saying anything or commenting. That's definitely was uncalled for. She was perfectly aware of the fact that she's becoming a Crown Princess with the age of 13 but she rather expected some goofy talk about finance or domestic politics but not a marriage. It feels so spontaneous that the fathers tells her that they found her husband. Don't have they a little bit more of a tact? She looked at the gathered and waited for another information about her current status. just like; who is her fiance? and when they will meet? or maybe what kind of person he is? 

\- I hope I will be meeting them faster then the wedding day, won’t I? 

\- Of course! actually he came with his family and you're gonna meet today... Probably. his name is Jin. 

\- And why probably? 

\- We actually do not know how groom will react to the news. his family also decided to give him this information quite late. 

-How is it quite late? so it was known before? 

-Yes. with your 5th birthday we started looking for a candidate for your husband. 

\- So I was five years old? For 8 years... Eight years I've been the fiancee of someone and I did not know? 

\- Fabia, you know very well it is all for Neatia's sake. Although you don't need to be were it so much. You are a similar age, from what I know Jin is a gentleman, so I think you make quite a good pair. I understand the situation is... awkward at best. It's trying to be nice, I beg you. Just please, Jin is in as bad position as you. 

Fabia they didn't say anything anymore. She knew it was the end of the topic and there is nothing to pull it further. All she could was to silently sit at the table. Strangely enough she actually ate very little for herself. As a child full of energy also needs to gain from this energy from somewhere, she was known to not be a picky eater. Yet now she almost forced herself to eat anything at all. The same sadness or other guilt was visible on the King's face. He felt bad since he agreed to the deal after what happened to Serena. Actually guilty even for a greeting to find husband for a second daughter at first. Yet after his first born chosen one rebelled and decided that he had no intention for marrying a child he hoped that Fabia would not face a similar fate when comes to marriage. He remember how badly Serena felt after he left. 

Fabia seems to be more and more stressed every minute passes. She calmed the rage and now the undoubtedly warring thoughts were going through her head. Will they like each other, and if not, will he blame her for destroying their life? Is she responsible for this or maybe he should be responsible for this? She had no idea what to think about situation with such small amount of informations. Oh she did is apologize for retreating earlier and got to her room. it was almost impossible for anyone to find her home when the shine of the sun was covering the yards in the park. Yet she was way too much distress to thinking about playing outside right now. All she could do in this situation was to lie under the duvet and enjoying the single thoughts that they are similar age. that problem means that there is a possibility of happiness, isn't it? She actually centered started to wonder what he is like? Maybe he's cool and likes to have fun, maybe even enjoy the same things she does. Nah... his will certainly be stupid and for himself. After all he has a good chance of being King, and such people are often strange and cannot get along with others. An example could be nasty Milliana, as she constantly chases other children away and repeats all over again “I cannot play with so lowborn children. I will be married to an important magnate and I cannot lower myself to level of yours”. Fabia hear her voice in her head, so often she heard the text. 

Hello posts were interrupted by someone knocking on her room’s door. She didn't say anything, she surely didn't want to talk to anyone. Yet the knock happened again. This time it was gentler as if compassionate? after a few seconds it quiet “knock knock” could be heard again. 

\- Enter, please. 

Her sister is Serena showed up in the door. have you looked at her and once again wonder to why that whole husband of hers had left her and ran away. After all she was a beautiful woman and last year she turned 18 years old, so she was of legal age to marry. She always comforted Fabia when something failed, or she was just sad. All in all, she was one of the most compassionate person Fabia knew. She was the one who watched over the whole Castle since she was consistent in her work, but she did it as a great leader who was able to listen, rather than just giving them orders to complete.  
She respected her actions very much, but Fabia herself was a person with extraordinary harboring of spirit and energy. She never left anything unfinished. although completely different in every way, sisters understood each other greatly and get along very well despite age difference. Now both are sad and each other wanted to comfort the other. Surely it was a difficult for both of them. Serena was afraid that Fabia's fiance would leave her too at the same time remember the pain she had left after losing hers. Fabia, however, was sad that no one had told her before and had not met him before. Also fold extremely sorry for Serena since she knew that she is worried about her. 

\- It's probably hard for you, but it's for everyone's sake- the older sister began.- You shouldn't break down; your office similar age. There is... Well... Was a seven year gap between me and Jerive. It was a lot... And it hurts when you entrust someone and they betray you... But I have a great hope and I pray that you would not experience it. Or at least the letter said that I do. Some misunderstandings are just not avoidable. 

There was a silence for a little bit. Although Serena knew that her sister listened to her carefully. 

\- How much do you know?- Fabia asked bluntly. 

\- So much are you. His name is Jin, and he's little older than you. 

\- So he is the big unknown? 

\- Yes. Yes he is. 

\- And why sent you're here? 

\- Couldn't I come here on my own? 

\- You certainly could, but I know you and I just know you wouldn't tell anything about the traitor without a clear message to be sent, like “get ready for it” or whatever. 

\- Maybe you're right. Even though I am the one who spends a lot of time with different people, you can recognize them at the first glance. That's a great gift Fabia, you should care for it. But now please let me hope you dress you up. There is some new family to meet. 

\- It is really necessary? 

\- Do you prefer to meet them at your wedding? 

\- No thank you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular happens when Fabia is 13 so in theory 3 years before war, yet I actually wanted to make her a little older in series, so even canonicly she is 16 during 3rd season i wanted make her 17 so in this universe it is 4 years before war. And here both Fabia nad Serena are princesses, since their parents are alive. Just wanna add to the fact, that we will not hear a lot from their mother, as she is sick and it makes her almost unable to speak.  
> The next one will be about Jin's point of view in this situation.


	3. Not so bright continuation

According to Serana, Jin was three years older than Fabia. He was sitting on the couch in the room granted to him. He was a little afraid of this meeting. Like everything is good, but nevertheless everything is wrong. He was supposed to marry a princess, kind of good because she was beautiful and of a fairly similar age, but Jin was already sixteen years old and knew it was going to be difficult for him as well as for her. Although he didn't have anyone to miss, and he didn't expect Fabia to have someone like that, he felt the princess wouldn't want to do it. He has already heard about unfortunate case with the second princess and her husband, but he is not going to hurt an innocent girl. He hoped that she would understand this and want to live close to him. He wouldn't stand it if he had to spend his life alongside someone who doesn't feel comfortable with him. Unfortunately, he had found out a week earlier and had been worried about it ever since. "She doesn't want you” was the phrase that he keep repeating in his head.  
He wondered why? After all, there were still so many guys of a similar age on Neathia, even the same, and of course they had better titles than him. All he knew was that it was fixed in advance, ten years ago, but what could have happened to issue such affair, he had no idea. He was sure it was about his uncle, but no one wanted to tell him. His head hurt terribly, he couldn't help but grab it. He had not slept for three days nor he left his room since arriving. He was afraid that he would meet someone from his new family and not know what to say. The stress that devoured him did not even allow him to appear at today's breakfast, which was to be the first acquaintance of him and his future wife, as well as with the entire royal family. He wanted to be alone, but it didn't quite work out for him. He had trouble controlling his feelings. Always as something sad happened, he cried, even if it did not have the slightest connection with him. After all he was just started to mature.  
His thoughts were interrupted by his parents, who decided to check on him. They couldn't believe it didn't show up at breakfast because it was so important to everyone. At first they were upset that their son had abandon his duties them, but when they saw the boy, they understood that he was in a very bad state. They knew that this first meeting would be difficult for the young couple, but they did not expect that their usually energetic son would be so tired. They were afraid for him, but the princess had already been notified, so they could not refuse. His mother, as a proud woman, was not afraid of anything, only that her son would not be happy. Yet also her honor does not allow her simply tell the King and Queen that they are breaking the betrothal. She could not, definetly not after ten years of planning; they simply could not afford to fail. Jin's father was less proud, but blindly stared at his beloved wife, so their decisions were always the same.  
-Jin...- madame started.- I know it's hard for you, but we can't cancel it anymore. Please say hello to your new family...  
But Jin still didn't say anything, just sat there and looked at them with his big blue eyes. He was afraid of what might happen in a moment.  
-Son...-this time the groom's father tried.- We all know it's very difficult, but we can't just break down. You should get a handful and get acquainted. I think the princess feels uncomfortable now too, and you should help her. You are almost an adult man. The longer you wait to get acquainted, the harder it will be for you, and your bride will be less willing and weathered. I saw her today. It was quite a surprise to her, but she came to terms with it, so we should take this opportunity for you to meet each other.  
His father's words spoke to Jin a little. After all, the princess is waiting and by no means is now the happiest woman in the world! She has to get over it so that at least she doesn't feel bad. But whether his presence will change anything, after all, they do not know each other, and she is in bad mood only because of him! He already wanted to say what he thought when he realized it was indeed his fault, but not because it exists. After all, it may be bad for her because she is afraid that the story will repeat itself with her sister.  
He gathered all the other forces within him. He stand up from his chair in rather shaky manner and swiped his feet towards his parents. He looked at them: tears almost flowed from his big eyes. He embraced both of them and walked down the hallway in front of him. He decided to say hello to his new "parents" personally and alone. He wondered if he would get lost, but seeing many people hurriedly walking through the castle corridors, he decided that there was no whip for him to get lost and not find. As he walked, something got to his head... after all, he has no idea WHERE IS THRONE ROOM!   
For a while, he even collapsed on the nearby wall, but justified himself with a long period of insomnia. Suddenly, as on call, there was no one to whine between the chambers of the castle. Not much thinking he moved forward in the hope that he would find someone. However, he could not see anyone for a fairly long time. He almost gave up, then he heard the door open. He looked out into the adjacent hallway. He saw a young girl, most likely older than him. And oh gods; she was just beautiful. Her flawless beauty and perfect proportions almost knocked the boy off her feet. For a moment he forgot about his duty and looked at a beautiful stranger. However, that girl was surely less impressed, more surprised than that.  
-I'm sorry, but do you expect something from me?  
Her voice awakened Jin, who, slightly embarrassed, took off and said:  
\- I'm sorry, but I just was delighted by your person. But could you tell me where the throne room is?  
-And I could find out who I'm dealing with?  
-And well, I'm so sorry! I'm the groom of a younger princess, I'm going to meet her today for the first time, he smiled at the girl with this carefree smile of pretended peace and happiness.  
-Jin Clach as I assume?  
-Oh, I didn't know I was famous, and who are you if I'm allowed to ask?  
-My name is Serena. I am the sister of your chosen one.  
-O... my lady," he said surprised and momentarily nod.- Excuse me, I didn't notice the symbol on you...  
-No wonder I don't wear it every day.  
-I did not know. I greatly apologize.  
-Do not apologize and rise up. You're part of a family. You shouldn't bow to me at least. I'm not a queen.  
-But... I... I'm not there yet...- he stuttered every time he wanted to say something because he couldn't formulate a sentence. He played up his own fiancée's sister, on first day. And in such an inappropriate way! He thinks he's a playboy and won't care about Fabia as he's in general...  
-Jin?  
-E.... Yes your highness?  
-Serena. Could I ask you something?  
-Yes yours.. Serena?  
-Why?  
-Em... Why what?  
-Why were't you at breakfast. This was supposed to be the first meeting. YOUR first meeting- she glanced over him with wise eyes, which were as cold as ice at that moment. She was interested in this, and preferred not to trust the rumors, yet already heard that in the morning he said goodbye to his mistress ... As someone at the age of sixteen can have a mistress...  
-Em... I... I felt bad...  
-Jin Clach, speak up to your future status as prince.  
-I've been worried about my future for a week now. Since we arrived I haven't close my eyes for more than twenty minutes, just sat in a guest room without leaving. Today, when I was about to leave, I barely got up, not only from fatigue, but also from nervousness. So I remained in the room. I'm really sorry, I couldn't do it, I...  
-Enough is enough. I'm glad it was the reason for your absence, but don't do it anymore. Both my sister and the whole court now have mixed feelings. There are already rumors about you. Watch out for yourself.  
While they were talking, time passed, which was not wasted by Princess Fabia. Before they knew, door from which Serena came some time ago opened and the younger of the princesses appeared. Even though she was only thirteen years old, she was beautiful. From her face, she was very similar to her mother, which also means that she was similar to her sister. Her face was more childish and generally more round. The only difference that was visible between the girls; the one in door was not smiling at all. She was sad for the reason and acknowledge of it made Jin guilty. She was so incredibly innocent that his heart broke when he looked at her gloomy face.  
Fabia raised her head and looked at her sister, she didn't expect anyone to be here besides her. She saw a boy with dark purple hair and blue eyes. Those eyes... voidness and fullness at the same time. They were sad, but full of life and enthusiasm. People with such eyes are always good, Fabia thought. It is good that there are still good people with such eyes.


End file.
